Wally's Guide To Throwing Parties For Your Best Friend
by Void of Anguish
Summary: The Titans find out about Robin's birthday through Kid Flash and decide to throw a party, The Flash uses the Watchtower to find his 'missing' nephrew and finds him at a party at a T-shaped Tower. Shocked, he shows Green Arrow and Black Canary. WARNING:THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH AND NON-SLASH PAIRINGS AS WELL AS MUSIC. COMIC CANNON CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Again! I'm back with a new story!

This will be waaaaaaaaayy shorter.

Disclaimer: I do not own annnnny rights to these characters. At All, if I did that would be lovely because Teen Titans Season Six would be on and Starfire and Robin would be married like they almost did in the comics.

Y'all read the warning right? Well if not.

THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH AND NON-SLASH PAIRINGS. REDROBIN AND SPAQUA BEING TWO OF THEM. There will also be Karras from New Earth.

All there is to know is that he is a prince of the Southern States of Tameran. If you want to know more, go to: karras/.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 1: Planning

Thick Yellow shoes hit the pavement over and over and over again at impossible speeds that man could not reach unless boarded on a very expensive high tech vehicle.

It was a simple mission.

Operation: Spring Bird

Destination: Jump City.

Occasion: Best friend's birthday party planning.

The yellow and red blur moved through the morning air as its arms carried a pink and dark blue body. 

It was earlier than the usual time for what most people thought appropriate. Maybe 5 am.

Coming to a stop In front of a silver T building, they rang the bell.

'Ding'

The pink and blue body belonged to the ex-vileness: Jinx.

The one carrying her was Kid Flash: Fastest Boy alive.

They didn't have to wait long as the giant steel doors opened to reveal the only inhabitant in the Tower that was awake and appeared annoyed. 

In her usual blue cloak, pale grey hands around the steamy cup, stood Raven: half demon, founding member of the Teen Titans.

Purple eyes regarded them, "You guys are a bit early don't you think." she spoke and sipped her tea.

Bubble gum pink eyes glared at the boy next to her, "Wally decided that today was the day to be actually be here early."

Wally put his red clad hands in the air, "Hey now, this is my best bud we're talking about. This has to be perfect. The big '16', 'Sweet Sixteen', it will be the best birthday he will ever have in his life!"

Jinx and Raven shared a look at the excited mustard and ketchup colored boy.

Raven sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Of course, come on we have a party to plan."

Making their way to the living room Kid Flash and Jinx sat down as Raven brought an orchid colored laptop. Drinking from her morning tea, she spoke to the couple.

"Okay, who's going to help us plan this thing?"

Kid hummed, "Hmm, well you're like his sister, so you and uhh... Starfire cuz she's his best 'girl' friend...me cuz I'm his best friend... And Roy since he's the big bro. And Bee, Jinx and Aqualad because they are the fashionistas who...can buy the decor." he beamed up at her.

Raven nodded and typed down on the laptop.

Shopping: Bumblebee, Jinx and Aqualad.  
-Balloons, confetti, invitations, and streamers.

"So who's going to keep him away from the Tower while we're working?"

Jinx quickly came up with the answer, "His favorite redheads. Speedy, Kid and Starfire!"

Raven drank her tea as her energy took shape as an oversized hand and typed the words in.

Distraction: Starfire, Speedy and Kid Flash

"Okay...What about the entertainment?" asked Jinx.

"Cyborg and Beast boy."

Entertainment: Cyborg and Beast boy  
\- supply surround sound and activities.

Raven stopped typing to look at the 'wise' boy.

"How do we give out the Invitations?"

Jinx and Kid thought for a while and they grinned before simultaneously replying.

"What about Red X."

-Meanwhile-

In one of the many rooms of the tower, laid a redhead and her husband, a Tamaranian princess and new prince.

Now 16, and just married, she was now accustomed to the many confusing ways of Earth. With the help of Robin, She taught Karras about Earth. The three would usually be off on adventures like Hikes, or visits to the zoo and many beaches. But sometimes three years of being on Earth wasn't enough and she was still fascinated by the strange things that inhabited the planet.

Just now, the princess and husband were awaking to see the sunrise and bask in the light.

Large green eyes opened, they were a light green that contrasted beautifully on the bright orange/yellow tan that she and the people of Tamaran sported.

Next to her was her 'husband', one might think they were related but his eyes were a forest green instead of her almost neon color. His hair was a bit shaggy and was a coffee color with reddish highlights. He was also much taller, almost 6'2, while she was only 5'6'. A little tall by human standards but average height on Tamaran.

Her thoughts were cut off when his lean arms wrapped around her and was pulled to his body.

"I believe the saying is 'Good Morning'."

Giggling because he began to tickle her sides she responded, "Hehehe Yes Karras. Good Morning."

Turning around with mirth in her eyes, "Well my beloved, would you like to join me and Robin to watch the sunrise."

His eyes must have gave it away as her eyes sparkled even more and her smile grew.

"Why yes, Princess I would very much like to join you."

"Glorious!", she jumped out of bed into the bathroom, came out and changed out of her pajamas and into her uniform: the usual purple top, silver neck and arm braces, only now with dark purple pants and black boots.

After putting on her silver belt, she threw his clothes at him and flew to her chair, rapidly brushing her hair before settling down with her hands on her lap. 

Karras only chuckled, getting out of bed he got dressed in his black and purple uniform, after brushing his teeth, he put up his hair in a low ponytail. Finally, he grabbed his grey boots and announced to her.

"Alright Kori, I'm ready."

-Two Doors Down-

Two slender bodies were tangled together in the large bed. One noticeably bigger than the other, this was Red X, master thief. The smaller body was known as the leader of the Teen Titans. Robin, Boy Wonder.

Robin has finally got his growth spurt, he was now the same height as Starfire but Red was still taller than him by 2 inches.

These teen lovers were in the middle of a make out session.

Robin nibbled the others lip, Red's kisses were intoxicating. They have been doing this for 10 minutes now. One of Red's hands was on its way below the belt, when the alarm went off. It was 5:30, the time Robin got up to see the sunrise.

"Aw man! Why! Every time we're about get steamy that thing has to get in the way!" Yelled the exasperated Thief as he plopped onto his back in a starfish position.

Robin however, got ready for the day, not complaining at all. In a few moments he would be on the roof with his best friend. Putting on his steel boots, he kissed the pouting boy on his puffed cheek and left the room.

-Later on the Roof-

The three sat on the edge of the roof, it was now 5:50 and the sun was rising. The tamaranian couple had soared the sky twice by the time the sun was half out.

Robin did not expect to be picked up and be carried through the blue sky but quickly grew accustomed to it. Starfire and Karras swooped down and raced up at high speeds, dropping Robin before flying down to catch him.

Twirling above the tower, they whooped and laughed. Echoing laughter filling the crisp morning air.

-Kid, Jinx, and Raven-

Raven's black tipped nails clicked as she typed the last of the planning onto her laptop.

"There all done. I'll have this printed out and sent out to Titans East by this afternoon."

Shopping: Bumblebee, Jinx and Aqualad.  
-Balloons, confetti, invitations, and streamers.  
Distraction: Starfire, Roy and Kid Flash  
Entertainment: Cyborg and Beast Boy  
\- supply surround sound and activities.  
Sending Invitations: Red X

~~~~~~~~••••••••••••••••••••••••••••~~~~~~~

-decorations like streamers, balloons, party hats, or signs  
-game and craft essentials  
-music  
-sports equipment  
-portable tables to hold food or presents  
-coolers and serving dishes  
-tablecloths, plates, cups, and utensils

GUESTS:

Mas  
Menos

Terra  
Killowat  
The Herald  
Pantha  
Jericho  
Bumblebee  
Bushido  
Argent  
Speedy  
Aqualad  
Tramm  
Lightning  
Thunder  
Kole  
Gnarrk  
Melvin  
Timmy  
Teether  
Bobby  
Red Star  
Hot Spot  
Wildebeest

The grin on Kid Flash's face was so wide that it was like he was under the influence of Joker Venom.

"Great!"

-Red X-

It was now 2:28 and the thief was out handing the invitations. He crossed out the last name, Wildebeest.

Clicking his belt, X faded away from the scene and reappeared in the Towers living room.

"I'm baaaaack!" He sang while throwing his arms up.

Beastboy and Cyborg jumped at the mechanical voice, before relaxing at the familiar white skull, Raven simply nodded at the thief.

"Alright! I'm done! From Más to Wildebeest, all the Titans have been invited!" Gloated Red X.

"Not one of them will miss chuckles party!"

-Titans Tower-

It's been two days since the invitations were sent.

The Titans and X were eating the usual: tofu pancakes, waffles and strawberry syrup with whip cream and orange juice.

Starfire and Karras ate their pancakes with mustard and cream.

Raven drank her herbal tea and calmly ate her waffles. Beast Boy and Cyborg chatted loudly about video games and what not.

Red tried and failed to grope the younger boy besides him while said boy talked to the alien duo.

"So Chuckles, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I think we should just stay in the tower and watch some movies." his birdie replied.

Across the table, Raven narrowed her eyes, mentally cursing. No. She had to come up with a reason to get him to leave. The entire day on his birthday.

But what?

"Friend Robin! May we do the shopping tomorrow!" 

Haha! Good Job. Starfire. Raven cheered in her head. Her outward appearance never changing even as she shared a glance with her red haired teammate.

"Um... I don't know Star..."

"Pleeeeeeaaaasssse! I wish to buy a new dress and Karras needs hair ties!" She clasped her orange hands in front of her and gave him a puppy stare.

Karras and Robin practically withered under the powerful attack of the puppy look. For it was their greatest weakness.

Raven smirked behind her cup.

"Fine..." Sighed the defeated hero as Starfire cheered and Karras face palmed at their defeat.

"Joy!"

Hehehe. Joy indeed. Raven thought.

*Later than day*

It was 1:30 PM and Raven had just transported the list to Titans East and Jinx.

Fazing through the tower, she got to her room and brooded. 

There was a lot to be done if they wanted the party to be a success.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Again!

This will be waaaaaaaaayy shorter.

Disclaimer: I do not own annnnny rights to these characters. At All, if I did that would be lovely because Teen Titans Season Six would be on and Starfire and Robin would be married like they almost did in the comics.

THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH AND NON-SLASH PAIRINGS. REDROBIN AND SPAQUA BEING TWO OF THEM. There will also be Karras from New Earth.

Enjoy! ;D

Chapter 2: The Execution

-March 21st-

In the Steel City Titans Tower, the twins were running around laughing and playing.

Bumblebee was in the living room chatting on the phone with Cyborg. Her hair was down, which only happened when she was talking with Cyborg, and was in her uniform that hasn't changed through the years.

Apparently, she completely forgot about the resident fish and archer, who were asleep in their room.

-SPAQUA-

The two teammates were shirtless and in the bed spooning, with Speedy hugging Aqualad.

The Archer was more muscular than his companion, because of his hard training while Aqualad was thinner but despite his appearance was actually stronger than the Archer.

"Roy, I think we should get up before Bee comes in and scolds us." He tried.

"No..." Speedy hugged his lover close and refused to let go.

Aqualad pulled away and began to go into the bathroom, followed quickly by Speedy.

Garth sank into the warm water as Speedy sat in grumbling to himself.

Washing his black hair with his favorite shampoo: Strawberry Kiwi with Speedy washing the Atlanteans back.

The black haired teen hummed as he played with the water.

Once he was clean he returned the favor to Speedy, using an apple scented shampoo to wash the bright locks.

After emptying the bathtub and brushing their teeth, they left their bedroom to walk to the living room.

Once they got to the living room, they were greeted by a smiling leader with a paper in her hands.

Oh no.

"Finally! Come on Garth, we got shopping to do!" She grabbed Garth's arm.

"What?" Garth and Roy both voiced.

"You have to distract Robin! Me and Garth gotta do some party shopping!" Karen yelled, running off with a confused and scared Atlantean.

"Wha-WHAT!?" He screamed shocked at his leader's sudden escape with his exiled prince.

"Hey Speedy!" He heard behind him.

"AH!" Momentarily frightened, he swung around and saw his usually red and yellow friend, in civvies.

"Hi Roy!" The other redhead merrily waved at his obviously distraught archer buddy.

-At the Mall 8:30 A.M.-

Black boots and two grey boots walked leisurely through the department store, the owner of the black boots was browsing through various dresses.

Obviously Female.

The pair of grey boots hesitantly trailed the female.

They were living in many male nightmares.

Shopping with the girlfriend.

Or in this case shopping with your alien best friend and her fellow alien husband.

Or shopping with your local earth best friend and fellow alien husband.

Or shopping with your fellow alien wife and her local earth best friend.

Same concept.

The alien princess under disguise, hummed as she picked several dresses.

Ranging from pink to lavender to dark red and some black sparkly ones.

Dragging both males to the changing rooms, she turned, "Sit here."

And pushed them into their own little chairs in front of a platform.

"..."

"..."

"How long do you think we're going to be waiting here?" Asked the hero with shades, slouching in the plush chair.

"I do not know. Perhaps she will take eons." Answered the alien redhead with slight panic.

"That's a little long, buddy!" They heard a jolly voice behind them.

Robin and Karras turned their heads to see a smiling Wally and a grouchy Roy.

"Hey Rob. Karras." Roy's voice greeted them as he sat down by the ravenette.

"Greetings." Karras spoke with wary.

"Hi. Roy. Wally." Robin deadpanned.

Wally pouted. Honestly. Those two are just too grumpy to be healthy. Roy must be influencing Rob. Going around the chairs to glare down at Roy, Wally opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"TA-Daaaa!" Screamed a Kori from behind Wally.

Wally jumped and spun to the direction of the scream, clenching his shirt in front of his heart.

"KORI! Why?!" He yelled as he tried to calm his already fast beating heart.

Kori only smiled and twirled in her sparkly black dress. It hugged her form lightly, stopping at mid-thigh with three quarters sleeves.

"Please. Friends, How do I look?" The tamaranian princess asked while posing.

Karras smiled at his wife, "You look ravishing, Princess."

Kori's eyes lit up as she squealed and turned to Robin and the other redheads, awaiting for their own thoughts.

"You look great Star." Commented the boy wonder.

Roy put his hand under Wally's chin to close his mouth, _"Close your mouth...You're drooling._ "

Wally slapped the hand away and charmingly replied, "You look awesome, Red!" Giving her two thumbs up.

Roy and Robin rolled their eyes.

"The dress suits you, Kori." Spoke Roy after being nudged by Wally.

"Glorious! I will purchase this garment immediately!" Flying back into the stalls, she re-dressed in her clothes and made her way to the counter/cashier.

All four males trailing behind her as she paid the woman with Robin's credit card.

Leaving the store, Kori and the boys walked to the food court. Completely unaware that the mall goers were staring at them like they were sent from a higher being.

-Titans Tower-

Cyborg and Beast Boy had just finished installing the disco ball and stage.

Beast Boy had the idea that a talent show would be fun. Hence a giant stage near the kitchen, food and entertainment.

CY had moved the couch and table to a different location by the far wall. Putting a few snack and board games, the Cyborg waited for Bumblebee to arrive with the streamers.

Testing the speakers, the surround sound filled the large room with music.

The steel door opened and in came Bumblebee, Jinx and Aqualad with various bags filled with streamers and balloons. The three were wearing party hats and confetti was spilling out of a bag or two.

"Helloooo party people!" She and Jinx yelled while Aqualad shook his head, holding four bags on each arm.

Bee walked forward, "Where do I put these? Sparky." Motioning to the two bags she held.

Cy nodded to the kitchen table,"Hey Bee, Jinx. Aqualad."

"Duuuuudes!" Greeted Beast Boy, high fiving them and fist bumping Garth.

Setting the bags down, Jinx surveyed the room.

Bee grabbed a few streamers and flew up to the ceiling. Creating zig zags with the blue, red and yellow streamers, Karen tied some balloons that Jinx had blew, to the edges of the room.

After taping black and red balloons to the ceiling, she descended.

"What do we do with the confetti?" Questioned Garth.

"Hmm." Thought Bee.

"We can save that for the Talent Show!" Piped BB from behind the kitchen counter.

Jinx brightened up, "Good thinking BB!"

BB smiled wide,"Aw, Shucks." Scratching the back of his head, his ears drooped in slight embarrassment.

Jinx and Bee giggled at his choice of words.

 **I have been dying to update! Anyways I won't update till a week or so more. I Have exams next week, so chapter three probably would be up till April 23.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Again! Sorry I haven't Updated, I had a fieldtrip today and the incompetent professor wasn't even there to mark down. ,.

I just got home and decided to update before I forget to do it until next week. I know some of you don't care but, meh. I like to know WHY someone hasn't updated.

Disclaimer: I do not own annnnny rights to these characters. At All, if I did that would be lovely because Teen Titans Season Six would be on and Starfire and Robin would be married like they almost did in the comics.

THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH AND NON-SLASH PAIRINGS. REDROBIN AND SPAQUA BEING TWO OF THEM. There will also be Karras from New Earth.

Also, Jinx is in this chapter! And if you've been reading, my collab with Visage of Euphoria, then you will notice a similarity in the way we wrote Jinx. ;)

Enjoy! ;D

Chapter 3: Spying and Surprise

-Two Hours Later: Star City-

Barry Allen had a 'normal' life. His lovely wife, Iris West, his nephew and former partner, Wallace West. Who was living with them at the Allen/West household.

At least 'Barry Allen's' life was supposed to be normal, but his other life was that of Flash, fastest man alive. Member of the Justice League.

His life was not in any way, shape or form, 'normal', it's not that he hates his life.. No. No he loved it. He was a hero and saved lives in Central City.

Ah... beautiful Central City. It was always a nice day in CC, especially today.

Barry was currently in his backyard, arms behind his head in a relaxed position on his red lawn chair.

As it was one of his days off, he decided to lounge for the day instead of work on boring League Stuff.

It was around 1:19 pm.

At age 32, the man still looked good, which had worried him before. He still had his blonde hair and was still in shape.

As a teenager he always thought that in his thirties he would be bald and have a flabby belly.

But to his relief, he was still fairly attractive.

'Wow that's not at all narcissistic.' He sarcastically thought to himself as he laid there.

"Barry, have you seen Wally?"

The blonde man looked at the women, red hair with a light tan and beautiful green eyes.

"He's not in bed?" He inquired.

"No. He didn't even come down when I called him for breakfast. He would have come down to the table the second he smelled the bacon."

She spoke, worried that her nephew had suddenly been kidnapped by some random creep, completely forgetting that he was a hero and that hero's don't get kidnapped that easily.

Barry walked up to her and gathered her into his arms.

"No...no...No. No honey...Maybe he went out with Jenny..."

"Oh...I... Haven't thought of that." She blushed at how she over-reacted.

"Hey guys!" Greeted the boy that they were just talking about.

"Wally!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah?" He asked confused.

"Where were you! I was worried that you were kidnapped!" Iris ran to Wally and hugged him tightly, then padded him for any injuries.

Wally looked at his uncle with wide eyes.

"Uh. No I just went out...to...uh...Jen's place?" He lied.

"Oh!" Iris brightened at the mention of his girlfriend, "How is she! She should come over someday!"

The woman continued talking as she led the speedsters to the dining room for breakfast.

"Wallace, we don't even know what she looks like! You have to bring her here for some dinner!"

Wally and Barry looked at each other with uncertainty, "Honey, Wally will bring her when he's ready."

Iris pouted, "Fine!"

The rest of breakfast went by smoothly with Barry teasing Wally and Iris scolding the man. Ending with said man to pout as his nephew tried to hide his laughter under a shaking hand.

-Jinx's Studio-

Jinx opened a small black box, breathing in slowly. This was important, it was a pair of very unique rings with the technology to disguise her.

She was in her studio in Central City. It was a small place with an organic look to it. Glancing around the room she looked down at the rings.

The twin rings were bright pink with purple designs, it was a custom made hologram-ring. Like the ones that Cyborg wore when he went undercover at the H.I.V.E. Academy.

Slipping them on, she glanced at her hands then at the mirror one last time before activating the rings.

She felt a strange warmth creep up from her fingers that traveled through her body in seconds.

Slowly opening her eyes she stared at the tile, first her toes were pale. Ghostly pale, but they had more life than her usual grey-white skin tone.

Unwilling, her eyes trailed up her bare legs, her black shorts made her paler than what she was now.

She began to observe her hands, she still had her purple manicure and the rings complimented her new 'skin' nicely.

But now she was beyond curious about her new appearance and snapped her head to the mirror. She gasped, half in horror and half in fascination at the reflection.

Her once bubblegum pink hair was now strawberry blonde with a vibrant purple and black fringe. The black rings that once held her hair were replaced with twin black ribbons that now held her hair in low pigtails.

Her purple tank seemed the same, she sighed in relief that she didn't get any changes to her image other than now having more human characteristics like hair and more human-like skin color.

On her face, her feature changed from having no eyebrows to having eyebrows. Her new eyebrows were light and her eyes.

Her eyes! They were green! A limey green. Almost like Starfire's green eyes.

She staggered back and fell into her bed in shock. She shook slightly as she called Wally with her cellphone.

(Jinx?)

Taking a deep breath, "Wally... it worked."

Staring at her reflection she smiled.

"I look...like a civilian..." She laughed. 

-4:50 P.M-

Wally brushed his red locks, pulling his suit into a backpack with shoes and what not, he zipped it up and jogged down the stairs.

"Bye Aunt Iris! Bye Uncle Barry!"

-5:00 P.M.

Wally had left, Barry bid Iris farewell and beamed up to HQ.

Arriving, he was immediately greeting his coworkers and went straight to J'ohn.

"It's seems you were right, Flash. Your boy was lying." The Martian started, ignoring the 'I knew it!' from Barry.

"But it is not what you think. The boy has ran to a tower of sorts…. A giant T." J'ohn continued.

The blonde speedster's ears piped up, "Titans Tower? What's he doing?"

"These Titans. Are having a gathering in celebration of their leader's birthday." The alien turned to the speedster.

"What?! Who?! Who's the leader?"

"It is Robin."

"Oh yeah! It's Robin's birthday!" Barry smiled, that little twerp. Oh how he missed the little guy.

"Is there any way to see what they're doing?" He asked curiously, wanting to see what his nephew was doing with his friends.

The Martian pondered.

"Perhaps, we can try the Monitor Womb."

"We can?!" Barry exclaimed and vibrated with excitement.

Ma hunter nodded, "It is not the most productive or _wisest_ way to use that room but in retrospect. Yes. You can."

And so. The Flash.

And Martian Manhunter.

Found themselves inside the Monitor Womb, searching for a giant 'T' on a rocky island, in Jump City's Bay Area.

"Found it!"

-Meanwhile-

It' was about to hit five when Robin and his Red heads were waiting for Wally near the pier.

Roy and Karras were talking about bow and arrows while Kori and Robin were sitting on the pier with their toes in the water.

"Do you think Wally will last any longer?" Kori asked Robin.

"Not at all, sweet cheeks." Yelled Kid Flash, in his bright yellow and red suit.

"Yay! Now we can go home and watch the movies!" Celebrated Starfire, taking off into the sky with Robin in her arms, leaving her husband and co at the pier.

Roy groaned, either get whiplash from Kid or whiplash from an alien.

Starfire landed on the roof, "Splendid. Did you have a nice day Richard?" Turning off the rings, she sat down on the edge of the tower.

Richard half laughed- half groaned at the full name, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah Star. I had fun."

Wally and Roy raced off to change into better suited clothes as Starfire stalled Robin. While Karras exchanged his own casual clothes to something more regal.

-Red X-

Smirking at his reflection, Red X transported to the roof.

"Ooooh Birdie! Your lover has arrived!" Red sang in mock of a certain kitten.

"Meee-OW!" He shouted in reaction to Robin's punch.

"Ew. God No. Red don't ever do that again!" He scolded the red head, disgust clear in his voice as he shivered involuntarily, Kitten fresh in his mind.

Kori giggled and raced down the stairs to get into her new dress.


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooooooooo! I'm so excited for tomorrow! XD Captain America: Civil War! OMG. Sorry about that, I'm really excited!

Anyway, I'm posting Chapter 4(OBVIOUSLY) and I hope you guys like it.

Oh! And thank you for the reviews! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own annnnny rights to these characters. At All, if I did that would be lovely because Teen Titans Season Six would be on and Starfire and Robin would be married like they almost did in the comics.

THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH AND NON-SLASH PAIRINGS. REDROBIN AND SPAQUA BEING TWO OF THEM. There will also be Karras from New Earth.

Chapter 4: Party Time

It was 6:20 PM when most of the guests were at the tower.

The last of the Party guest were arriving and the remaining Titans East arrived at Titans Central HQ.

Mas y Menos running past Aqualad, they were wearing white suits tailored to their fit.

They were exploring the area with amazement, the decorations and snacks fell victim as they ate chips and candy.

Garth had a bag with the addition and subtraction sign as it was going to be a slumber party for the young Titans. He dropped it off in a coat closet near the living room.

Raven, who was not seen all day, came in with Melvin, who was in a pink formal dress with a slightly puffy skirt.

Teether was in Raven's arms while she held his brothers hand. He was wearing his onesie with the exception of the tooth.

Timmy Tantrum was in a red plaid button up with black pants and matching black vest.

Raven herself was in a grey and white corset with a similarly design skirt. Black webbing decorated the top and bottom nicely, a black lace choker around her neck. Her violet hair in a rather short ponytail.

Waking down the hall with purple mary janes, she passed by her room to drop the baby bag and continued to go to the party room.

Bumble Bee was in her party outfit, a form fitting yellow silk shirt with black dress shorts that showed off her legs. Her hair was in a singular curly ponytail, a few strands escaping and framing her face.

Jenny or better know Jinx, was wearing a black and bubblegum pink forties style dress with ankle high platform boots.

Next to her, was Argent, who was in a similar dress only more frilly and dark red trimming with chained combat boots.

A few male members were seated on the couch watching a game.

Amongst them were Red Star, in a dark silk shirt with a Russian coat, Hot Spot, in a pair black jeans and a bright red flannel.

Jericho was off in the corner playing his guitar, green eyes occasionally flickering to the television. Hugging his instrument to his bright purple vest, he stretched his dark-blue clothed legs.

Herald was next to Jericho, in his dark blue slacks and grey button up. Alternating from surveying the room to watching the game when the others would yell at it in amusement or outrage.

Lightning and Killowat were talking about different electricity attacks. Lightning was in casual dress wear while Killowat was in his colorful uniform.

Bushido and Thunder were away from the televisions but close enough to hear it, they were hand in hand, arm Wrestling to see who was the stronger male.

Both had taken of their jackets, and in their red and blue tanks, respectfully, the lack of formal wear made it more comfortable for them to play a good old fashioned arm Wrestling.

Tramn and Wildebeest were enjoying some refreshments, playing some cards and rooting the wrestling duo. Dressed casual, the two shared some laughs at the overzealous honorary Titans.

Terra arrived in a yellow bell-sleeve dress, with black flats and a flowery hair band. Going over to her fellow nature centered friends, she greeted them.

"Hey! Lighting, Thunder!" Waving at them, causing the brothers to look up.

"Hey, Terra!" They chorused.

Smiling, she joined Raven at the counter table turned juice bar.

"Hey Raven." She greeted warily, only being back in the Titans for a while.

Raven only grunted as she tried to fix a button on Timmy's vest.

"Terra." She finally spoke, pulling Teether up and propping him on her hip.

"Haha, you really got that parent thing going on, huh?" Terra asked nervously.

"Yeah. It's hard at first. But in the end," she paused and ran her hand through the toddler's hair, Raven looked back at the blonde girl.

"It's worth it." She whispered, smiling down at the children.

Terra stared wide eyed before she grinned shyly,"I bet."

Excusing herself, Terra found Jinx and Argent at the stage.

Pantha walked out in her dark yellow sun dress, her opened toe tan heels clicking as she walked down the platform.

"What is this for?" She asked in her accented voice, strong hands on hips.

Kole immediately jumped to the group, "Beast Boy says it's for Karaoke!"

Pink dress bouncing as she alternated from her left foot to her right, blue shoes glittering.

"What's this about a Karaoke?" The terrakinetic inquired the girls.

"Terra!" Kole yelled, "BB thought it be a cool idea to have a show!"

-Red's from Space-

Kori fixed her hair while Karras buckled his shoes, "Princess. You look lovely, this evening."

Kori giggled, "Why thank you! Karras. You look nice too!"

-Grumpy Red and Dopey Red-

Roy scowled at the grinning West boy, said boy was giggling behind a pillow, "Come on, Roy!"

"No."

Pouting, Wally crossed his arms and did his best Garth imitation, "Ohhh Roooyy!"

Throwing a shoe at the other, Roy left the room grumbling about stupid friends.

Wally laughed, "Hold up, Roy!"

-Red Robin-

Richard fixed his Blue shirt, "Red. Was is this about."

The boy wonder was growing suspicious of his boyfriend and friends.

"First: You being gone on a secret mission three days ago, They kept me all day at the mall, and now this.."

"Don't worry, Babe." Red answered the younger boy.

Still in his grey jacket, blue shirt and designer jeans, Richard walked out of his room with Red trailing him.

-Party Room-

Raven was feeding the kids, when Roy and Wally came running in.

"Guys get in position! The _birds out of the cage!_ "

Roy rolled his eyes behind his shades and went to Garth's side, smirking slightly at the blush he received.

Jinx snickered at Wally, pulling him away from the steel doors, "Well then, Wally I think we should hide."

Raven gathered the children and turned off the lights, shrouding the room in darkness they waited patiently.

-Watchtower-

Flash was sitting in front of the monitor, waiting to see the boy wonder. The last time he saw the boy was, when the kid was with Bats.

Four years ago.

Not noticing a few heroes entering the room, a woman with wings and a glowing man.

"Flash. What are you doing?" Shayera asked the unmoving man.

"Oh hey GL. Hey Shay.." He greeted absentmindedly.

Hawkgirl and Green Lantern glanced at each other, "Flash. How long have you been staring at a black screen?" John questioned.

"Hmm.," Flash paused, "Oh. Just waiting for Robin to appear on screen. It's his birthday and Kid Flash left to celebrate it."

"So you're stalking now?" Hawkgirl teased the red clad man.

"Heeeeeyyy!" He whined at them, momentarily looking away from the screen.

-Robin-

Richard rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, opening the sliding steel doors he walked in.

"SURPRISE!"

He gasped as the room suddenly lit up and every Titan jumped out from hiding places.

Raven was smirking at him while her charges waved at him.

Starfire and Karras were floating from happiness, above everyone's heads.

The males were surrounding the snack tables and TV.

Richard stood stock still as Kori flew down, Raven, after handing the infant to a shocked Terra, glided her way to the entrance.

"Happy Birthday! Richard!" The alien squealed.

 _ **/Happy Birthday, Richard/**_ Raven told the bird.

Richard snapped out of it, "Thanks.. Guys."

/ _Thanks Raven/_ He thought back, seeing the hint of a genuine smiled on the half-demon's face.

-BCWW-

Diana and Dinah walked in one of the many halls in The Watchtower, looking for Barry.

Hearing a shout, they ran to the Monitor Womb and saw Barry, John and Shayera looking at the screen with a bunch of teens.

"Flash, what have we said about watching movies in the Monitor Womb. Why haven't you stopped him John, Shayera." Demanded Wonder Woman.

"It's Robin's birthday!" The three in question answered in unison.

Diana's amazon ears perked up, "It's March 21st already?!"

Dinah flew to the screen, there was a taller version of the boy wonder. He was receiving hugs from the females while other males clapped his back or teased him about silly games and whatnot.

"Wow. He's really popular isn't he?" Dinah snickered, watching the boy laugh, hug and thank the guests.

-GAAM-

Green Arrow walked into the cafeteria, "Excuse me? Aquaman. Have you seen Canary?"

Aquaman hummed, "Last I seen her.. was with Wonder Woman."

"Oh. You wouldn't happen to know here they headed, do ya?"

"Not at all but I can help you look, I myself need to discuss a matter of great importance to Diana." Aquaman spoke with barely disguised urgency.

-Titans Tower-

Richard had just finished talking to every guest, like he had done so many times with Bruce during his parties and charity events.

Sitting next to Red, he welcomed the arm that snaked around him.

"Rough day, sweet as-" Red stopped at his boyfriend's glare.

Putting his hands up in surrender, "Okay..Okay"

Richard sighed and snuggled closer to the thief, "It's okay. I just don't like people hearing that."

Laying his head on the bare shoulder, watching as Raven read to the kids, Mas y Menos amongst the siblings.

Kissing the top of Richard's head, Red X continued talking to Wally and Jinx about Villain-Hero relationships and how to hide when your in international waters.

-Monitor Womb-

Aquaman, Green Arrow, Flash and everyone else stood shocked as they caught sight of the boy wonder in the arms of an international thief.

A thief who almost slipped: Sweet Ass.

What. The. Hell.

"What." Flash squeaked.

"The." Wonder Woman seethed.

"Hell." Green Arrow echoed.

The other tilted their heads dumbly, blank minds.

Once they processed it, various thoughts running through their heads.

Many of the occupants were thinking along the lines: _Batman can't know about this!_ And of course the obvious, _What is this?!_


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter has relatively old songs, but they are considered classics. Well, maybe not, I'm not sure actually, I just like them.

Disclaimer: I do not own annnnny rights to these characters. At All, if I did that would be lovely because Teen Titans Season Six would be on and Starfire and Robin would be married like they almost did in the comics.

THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH AND NON-SLASH PAIRINGS. REDROBIN AND SPAQUA BEING TWO OF THEM. There will also be Karras from New Earth.

Songs are not mine, I just thought they would be 'appropriate' for Kole and Argent. If you guys want, you can also listen to them while reading. I do that a lot when I read songfics.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 5: Jokes? Dancing and Singing? What?!

It was now 9:57 P.M. and the party was in full swing. Almost everyone had ate junk food and drank countless cups of soda.

In fact Red X had to go out and buy more! An added bonus was that the pizza place was having a special and he brought over twenty boxes of pizza.

Cha-ching!

Music blasted in the air, many Titans were dancing and many were off in different parts of the room chatting.

Wally and Jinx were doing the tango, Bumble Bee and Garth were dancing some weird Atlantean dance move, and Raven was setting up the rooms for whoever were too tired to leave.

Kole was trying to teach Jericho how to dance, the poor boy was blushing and nervously attempted to copy her movements.

Terra and Lightning were having their own little dance competition while Thunder was taken hostage by Pantha.

Argent and Hotspot were one of the few not dancing, instead they were on the couch snickering about a memory or two and watching the other heroes flail their arms.

Bushido and Red Star were having an eating contest with Wildebeest, The Herald being the referee.

Richard, Starfire and Karras were away from the madness in the Juice bar.

"Friend Richard!" she yelled loudly over the music.

"Did we do a good job!" She screamed, waiting for his response, a strawberry shake in her hands.

Richard chuckled,"Yeah! Who told you guys anyway!" Drinking his blueberry smoothie.

Karras answered next, "It was your mustard friend, the Kid Flash! He said he was planning this for days!" Just about finished with his chocolate shake.

Before Robin could say more, Wally zoomed to them, "That's my name! Don't wear it out."

Putting an arm around Robin's shoulders as the boy wonder thanked the red head.

Jen huffed tiredly, sitting down next to Robin, dancing with Kid was harder than it looked.

Thanking Wally as he gave her a cherry flavored soda, she drank it down and relished as the acid burned her throat.

Suddenly Bumblebee's voice came up, "Hello! Titans! Are you having a good time!"

Confirmations were heard, _yes! , hell yeah! ¡Si!_ , being some of them.

Karen grinned fiercely, "Well we got a treat for ya!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned down the music further, "We have this stage up here! Yeah, on the invitation it said we were going to have a talent show! But we're not gonna do that! No.

We'll have a Karaoke!"

"Sign-up sheets are in the front of the stage! Boys on the left, girls on the right! Duets in the middle! You don't hafta sing! You can dance to the performers or cheer them on! It's alright to scream! They'll be nervous anyway!"

"Hell! I'm nervous!" She joked. "And I'm not even singing!"

The crowd laughed, some forming three lines as best as any group of hyperactive teens could: not very good.

Signing themselves, the Titans gathered around Bumble Bee as she gave everyone a number, including herself and Cyborg.

Beast Boy bounced nervously when he received his number, he was either going to explode of embarrassment or of happiness if his crush even smiled at his performance.

She was currently not in the room, she was off with the siblings.

-Raven-

She was in the room closest to the living room, the three sibling were cuddled on the queen sized bed. They had grew tired so she brought them here and she wouldn't have to worry later.

Getting up, she left the night light on and left a spell in case they needed her.

Floating back into the loud room, she came in time to see the guests sitting near the stage or standing around it with tickets in their hands.

-Watchtower-

The Justice League members were frantic, they still had jobs to do, and so once in a while they would alternate and leave the room so that the rest of the league wouldn't be suspicious at the sudden disappearance of the seven heroes.

Hawk girl and Green Lantern had left, not wanting to see anymore insanity, although they were patrolling the halls so that Batman or Superman wouldn't go near the Monitor Womb.

Barry and Canary were sitting in front of the screen, while Diana and Aqua man were discussing something, glancing at the teens every so often.

Right now they were gathering around a stage, the girl in yellow had announced that they were having a sort of Karaoke.

A teen walked up first, she had pink hair and was wearing a baby pink colored dress. Her shoes sparkles when the light hit then, blue and pink were an odd combination but it suited her well.

-Tower-

Kole went up, she was excited and she always wanted to sing in front of an audience. Gnarrk had always been her biggest fan when they were underground.

Gnarrk could not make it but she asked to have Argent record her performance for him.

She was going to sing a song that she held dear, it was the first song she had heard from the city when she had first gone out.

Holding the mike, she sang the first verse: " _You think I'm an ignorant savage  
and you've been so many places I guess it must be so~_"

Smiling at Argent, who gave her a thumbs up, continued: " _But still I cannot see  
is the savage one is me  
how can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know~_"

Gaining looks of awe, she twirled on stage, singing, they cheered her on and she sang louder: " _Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth~_"

She grinned at her friends, finishing the last verse: " _You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind~_"

Dragging out the last word as she bowed, and grinned at them, waving at them, she came down the stage and the next person went up.

-Watchtower-

The leaguers in the room were opened mouthed with shock, on the screen the girl bowed.

She looked to be at least 12, maybe she was a little older since she was small but deciding not to go based on looks, and one could say she was 13.

"She was very good." Wonder Woman finally gasped out, "Very talented."

Barry nodded, mimicking her, "She could really make money off of that."

Dinah and Diana could only glare at him, "It's not all about money, Barry."

"Sheesh, I know that. I'm just saying."

Aqua man stared stoically, "On Atlantis, she would be much cherished."

-Tower-

Argent handed the camera to Kole, walking herself to the center of the stage, she waited for the drums and guitar to start.

" _Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head~"_ she started, voice a little rusty, " _Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid  
You're the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy~_

 _The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be~_

Taking a deep breath, " _You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me~_

 _You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around, no, no, no~_"

 __Amazingly the song by pretty fast, many Titans we're proud and many were wondering who else were going up.

 _You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me~_

 _You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me~  
You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me~_

 _You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker  
Heartbreaker~_

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said, thinking of her decent job of singing and placed the mic in the stand.

Laughing, she walked of and high fives anyone who put their hands up.

 **Haha, I loved writing this chapter! XD Anyways next chapter is going to be up on the 21** **st** **or 22** **nd** **! Hehe, Chapter 5 part 2? XD**


	6. Chapter 6

HEEELLLLLLOOOO! HAPPY DAYS! My last week of classes is coming up and I am HAPPY! WOOOO! XD

But I'm sad too.. XC no more fun with Microscopes, or forceps, or any other science tool.. Sorry my nerdiness is showing XD

Disclaimer: I do not own annnnny rights to these characters. At All, if I did that would be lovely because Teen Titans Season Six would be on and Starfire and Robin would be married like they almost did in the comics.

THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH AND NON-SLASH PAIRINGS. REDROBIN AND SPAQUA BEING TWO OF THEM. There will also be Karras from New Earth.

If you guys want, you can also listen to them while reading. I do that a lot when I read songfics.

Enjoy! :D

This time, Beast Boy took the stage, "I know I'm not great at jokes but: Why did the cow cross the road?"

Seeing that the crowd only shrugged and looked at him amused, "To get to the udder side." He told them.

Crickets were heard, only one person was laughing and she was gasping for her breath.

Beast boy smiled, "At least on of ya is laughing!"

"Here's another one! Why did the geologist take his girlfriend to the quarry?" He spoke to Terra now, the other heroes watching with some interest.

Terra giggled, "I don't know BB. Why?"

The green boy grinned, "He wanted to get a little boulder."

Terra collapsed into giggles, while some laughed and others rolled their eyes good naturedly.

"Well. Haha, at least it's just two jokes." Beast Boy shrugged with mock hurt, "Anyway Dudes, that's not why I'm here! I'm gonna sing a little song for a fellow teammate!"

Shaking his nerves, Beast Boy tried his best voice, _"There ain't no secrets anymore  
My name's been hanging on the hook outside your door  
Just an old eyesore"_

Swallowing his fear as he saw Raven walk into the room, _"I got this feeling, I can't keep it down anymore  
Bring me some healing  
Saint Cecilia, carry me home to your house of broken bones"_

She had healed the team, various times. Even though it wasn't much but she was getting better. He noted how her eyes widened a tiny bit.

As the song progressed, he alternated between singing to her and looking out to the crowd.

She looked away when he would try get eye contact, _"I got this feeling, I can't keep it down anymore  
Bring me some healing  
Saint Cecilia, carry me home to your house of broken bones"_

Raven looked into the boy's eyes, his eyes screamed fear, fear that he was not impressing someone. She felt his emotions, they were so strong.

He wanted to get her to look at him for once and not see him as a goofball. And as he was saying the last verses, he made sure to stare at her.

The demoness felt the stare and she shyly glanced up, he saw a _hint_ of a blush.

Grinning more to the crowd and Raven, _"I know no matter what I say  
Days will come and go  
No matter what I say  
Nothing's set in stone  
No matter what I say  
Days go by~"[x4]_

There he tried his best and even though his singing was off, his words were slightly jumbled and he was nervous, as if they were at the altar she were was in front of him.

Ignoring the cheering, he briefly glanced at Terra, she grinned and made a ' _shoo shoo_ ' gesture.

Walking to Raven, "So what ya think Raven!",hanging green arm around her bare shoulders.

Raven blushed faintly, "It was horrible." She forced out, looking at him under her lashes.

Beast boy would have cried if he wasn't so used to her attitudes and _hints_ but he **knew**.

She **loved** it.

She loved his **god awful** singing.

And Beastboy relished it.

-Terra-

Jinx shared a smirk with the blonde girl, "Come on Rocky, let's go make the boys squirm."

Terra giggled, "Have you told Cyborg what song?" Walking heavy footed onto the stage.

"Naturally." The feline eyed ex-villainess teased, walking with her cat-like grace after the girl.

Taking center stage, they waited for the beat to start.

 _"Oh snap, look at that, there you go,  
Where you at, slow it down baby,  
We should go crazy,  
Tempt you, tease you, anything you want to do,  
I'll give it to you just how you like it boy."_

Jinx smirked ferally at her boyfriend, the poor boy had frozen half through eating a hotdog he got from God knows where. Next to her, her partner continued to the next few verses before she continued.

" _Head to toe, priceless, my diamonds, flawless,  
Kiss the ring, show me, I'm the one and only,  
Cause in a few, I'm gonna show ya some-thin' new baby,  
And we can do, what you really wanna do._" Jinx finished, glancing at Terra.

Terra glanced at the yellow brother, Lightning was staring dumbly at her.

" _I'm gonna teach ya how to scream my name  
Your never gonna get away from me  
(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you)_",Terra andJinx sang together.

" _I know you wanna talk to me,  
Just tell me what you wanna see,  
And maybe we can do something,  
That sometimes leads to other things,  
And yeah I kinda want that,  
Show me all about that,  
Show me you got what it takes to come with me and do it tonight.._"

Jinx coyly ran her left hand down her neck to the center of her chest, strutting to the front of the stage where Kid flash would have ran to if he wasn't in shock.

" _Come on over here and play with me,  
Let me be your dirty fantasy.  
(Yeah I kinda like that, I wanna tap that, you can bet I'm gonna get you..) [x2]_"

They finished the last of the song together, Terra and Jinx throwing their hands up in glee.

Wally had stayed frozen but his eyes were blazing with fire. His left hand had a few chips that had fallen out, his jaw had dropped letting all see his chewed up hotdog. On his other hand, the hotdog was held numbly.

Lighting was greatly confused and aroused, Terra never gave any hints in liking him, the song had shocked him and awoke some _thoughts_.

-WatchTower-

Barry had been eating a protein bar when he started choking as the song continued.

Aquaman clapped his back, "Breath Flash!"

Barry gasped, "Thanks Arthur. It's just. I have a feeling she's...Jen... His girlfriend... we haven't ye...t..." He choked out, reaching for a water bottle.

Dinah crossed her arms, "Well. It seems that way. Wally really likes her." She eyed the screen with slight disgust as the the teen couple ran out of the room in a hurry.

Wonder Woman looked in horror as the bright pink haired girl was dragged away but thanked Hera that the blonde haired girl was only shyly holding hands with a boy.

"..Hera..."

-Batman/ Superman-

Bruce narrowed his eyes, he had not seen The Flash at all. In fact, he knew J'ohn had seen Barry at precisely 5:23 p.m. The Martian had not said anything, and that alone was suspicious.

Diana and Arthur were sneaking around the halls like a pair of high school delinquents playing hooky. They would flee when Batman would find them close by.

Green Arrow and Black Canary hiding somewhere, probably a broom closet, and where not seen by any of the newer or older league members.

Clark and He had just finished a deep discussion about recent league activities in the meeting room when they noticed no one showed up to said meeting.

A mandatory meeting.

"Bruce. Where do you think they are?" The farm boy asked, chin in his crossed blue clad arms, looking like a child more than a man of justice.

"Don't know. But we'll find them." Batman growled out, glaring at the door, gesturing the Kryptonian to follow.

-Titans Central-

Hot Spot claimed the stage, throwing Argent a smirk on his way to the back of the makeshift platform.

" _Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
Darling, you give love a bad name…"_

 _"An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free"_ closing his eyes when many girls swooned at his exclamation.

 _"Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye"_ he rasped on.

 _"Oh, oh, you're a loaded gun  
Oh, oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done" _He stumbled back and pressed his hands over his heart in mock injury.

 _"Oh!"_ He covered his eyes dramatically and sang the chorus for the last time.

 _"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name (bad name)  
(Whoa) You give love  
(Whoa) You give love (bad name)  
(Whoa) You give love  
(Whoa) You give love (bad name)  
(Whoa) You give love  
(Whoa) You give love (bad name)  
(Whoa) You give love  
(Whoa) You give love (bad name)" _Isaiah mockingly swayed and Argent laughed at her best friend.

Hotspot walked off the stage, "Thank You Thank You. You're far too kind!"

Joining Argent at a table in the back since the couch was occupied, they continued their chat while ignoring the knowing look everyone else gave them.


	7. Chapter 7

HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO! HERES MORE OF THE SINGING! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own annnnny rights to these characters. At All, if I did that would be lovely because Teen Titans Season Six would be on and Starfire and Robin would be married like they almost did in the comics.

THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH AND NON-SLASH PAIRINGS. REDROBIN AND SPAQUA BEING TWO OF THEM. There will also be Karras from New Earth.

If you guys want, you can also listen to them while reading. I do that a lot when I read songfics.

Enjoy! :D

-Robin-

Richard glared at his team and Red X, they had signed him up to sing. They even made him change from his comfortable outfit to a much more rebellious look.

Actually now he looked similar to Red X, who had a blood red silk shirt and tight jeans.

Richard shook his head, getting back on track, How did they know he liked singing?!

It must have been Wally! Glaring at the grinning redhead, Richard grabbed the mic and his anger died down as he became a little nervous.

It had been a while since he sang to a big audience, the circus life was more than seven years in the past.

Sure he used to sing to Bruce, Ace and Alfred but that was two people!

And a dog.

Nothing compared to the entire web of Honorary Titans and Titans East, there was at least twenty people. No performance for four years made him get his old anxiety back.

Dammit. He sighed and cued the chuckling Cyborg and Bumblebee to start the song.

-Clark-

Superman hummed, walking side by side with Batman, catching the dark knight's almost silent chuckle as the younger members scurried away from them in barely disguised fear.

Specifically Batman.

Seeing Hawkgirl and John by his peripheral vision, Batman changed course and immediately strode to the couple.

Shayera and John's eyes widened, they sharply turned and attempted to fly away, only to have Clark in their way.

"Hawkgirl. Green lantern. Where have you been?." Superman asked nicely and Batman demanded haughtily.

Deciding that answering the kryptonian would insure his freedom, John quickly spoke, "We were looking for…Uh."

"Flash!" Hawkgirl intervened just as quick, "We were looking for Flash." She added, with her hand up.

Batman grunted, "Good. We need to see him."

Paling Shayera shrugged, "Hey. Do you really need him? Uh I mean…doesn't he always mess up?" She laughed, waving her hands around the air.

John stared at the ground, avoiding the Bat-Glare, "Actually, Hawkgirl and I… Need to speak with J'ohn."

"Yeah…" The woman piped up, pointing to other hallway.

"We must be leaving." She grabbed the frozen Lantern, "We can't keep him waiting!"

Spreading her wings, she flew frantic and shouted, "Bye!"

Batman glared at their moving bodies while Superman, perplexed, crossed his arms at his friends escape.

"They needed to find Flash?..." Clark pondered out loud.

"But they need to talk to J'ohn." Bruce scoffed.

Clark shook his head, "They could have at least come up with a better excuse."

-Richard-

As the guitar strung, he took and deep breath and started," _Yeah!"_

 _"Well let's go back to the middle of the day that starts it all  
I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling  
And now the red ones make me fly  
And the blue ones help me fall  
And I think I'll blow my brains against the ceiling  
And as the fragments of my skull begin to fall  
Fall on your tongue like pixie dust just think happy thoughts." _He quickly sang, tapping a boot on the stage, watching some members cringe at the words.

-At the same time, The Watchtower-

Batman stomped through the hall to the Monitor Womb's direction.

Superman followed close by, there was concern etched on his youthful face as he watched his friend scare everything in his path.

He only hoped the gothamite wasn't too mad at the blonde speedster.

-Barry-

After the initial shock of the boy wonders outfit, Barry and the two women. Listened to the boy chant the words.

 _[Chorus]_

" _And we'll fly home  
We'll fly home  
You and I  
We'll fly home."_

" _Come on!"_

 _"Well now I'm back in the middle of the day that starts it all.  
I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling.  
And now these red ones make me fly,  
And the blue ones help me fall.  
And I think I'll blow my brains against the ceiling."_

Diana pushed the speedster out of the way to see the screen, "Oh, Dickie bird.." Covering her mouth.

Dinah stood by the ravenette, watching the boy wonder sing, "I didn't know. Liked rock..."

At that moment Batman and Superman walked in.

-Bruce-

They were sitting in front of the Monitor, I was about to yell at them but I heard a voice I have heard of in years.

 _[Chorus]  
"And we'll fly home,  
You and I,  
We'll fly home."_

 _"Now honestly that's what I said to her, what I said to her."_

 _"Think happy thoughts [x8]  
Think ha... wooo!"_

I looked at the screen and could barely contain my surprise.

It was Richard…

Black leather jacket, white dress shirt and under that one was a dark blue T- shirt. Around his neck was a choker style necklace, shocking, and was wearing a pair of designer jeans. Black eyeliner smudged around his eyes, making the blue color stand out even more.

He was smiling that bitter smile, closed lip and Bruce saw the other adults flinch at the smile, they must have found it familiar.

After all, he does occasionally smile...

-Tower-

Glaring down at Wally, he walked down from the stage only to be bombarded by the younger members.

-Monitor Womb-

"What are you doing?" Superman asked after briefly glancing at the unmoving bat.

The women turned sharply before the screen caught their attention again.

"Hey Bats, since when does Robin listen to this?" Barry whispered, the surprise in his voice barely dying down.

-Titans Tower-

They applauded their leader, the boy wonder had many talents apparently and singing was one of them.

Wally and Roy shares a look, they knew this would happen but they also knew that Dick loved to perform.

They went to see Robin while Red X took control of the stage, comforting him only to be glared at.

-Justice League-

Batman narrowed his eyes at the redhead he didn't know.

"Who is he?"

Flash and the two heroines exchanged their concerns, what would they say? That it was Robin's boyfriend….who happened to be quite seductive? AND receive a DaddyBats-Glare?

OR would they shrug in confusion to avoid answering and receive the Bat's Death glare?

Diana shrugged, "We do not know."

Diana and Bruce stared at each other before Batman glared at Flash, deciding that Wally was probably the one who orchestrated the entire 'party'.

I mean for bats sake! It was almost midnight, what on earth were these kids doing for six hours?

-Red X-

" _Where I come from isn't all that great  
My automobile is a piece of crap  
My fashion sense is a little whack  
And my friends are just as screwy as me." _Red circled the stage, his movement saucy in the eyes of females.

 _"I didn't go to boarding schools  
Preppy girls never looked at me  
Why should they I ain't nobody  
Got nothing in my pocket."_ Emptying out his pokers to emphasize, he shrugged in mock sadness before be bounced up, singing the chorus.

 _[Chorus]  
"Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills…" _

_"Look at all those movie stars  
They're all so beautiful and clean  
When the housemaids scrub the floors  
They get the spaces in between." _As he sang this, he made sure to look at his acrobat boyfriend.

His little blushing Robin might not be tall enough to be model but he was a celebrity, who went to boarding school before.

 _"I wanna live a life like that  
I wanna be just like a king  
Take my picture by the pool  
Cause I'm the next big thing!" _He kind of already was if he lived on the tower.

 _[Chorus]_

"[Bridge]  
The truth is...I don't stand a chance  
Its something that you're born into...  
And I just don't belong…"

he spoke, shaking his head.

 _"No I don't - I'm just a no class, beat down fool  
And I will always be that way  
I might as well enjoy my life  
And watch the stars play." _Quickly executing the words, he said the last verse.

 _[Chorus]_

" _Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills…"_

-League-

They stared at the now identified male.

Red he called himself and based on his choice of song, he must have at one point in his life, lived on the street or rundown area.

Opposites attract apparently, was true and looking at Robin and Red share a peck on the cheek, the league couldn't help approve of him.

Only a little… That comment earlier would not go unpunished…

By now, that 'man' in question was off the stage and Wally was up.


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO! HELLO! HE-LLOOOOOO! I just finished my Exam and had my Practicum TODAY!

OMG. IT WAS FRICKIN' DIFFICULT. PRETTY SURE I FAILED. XD IT SUCKS BUT YOU GUYS DON'T CARE 'BOUT THAT SHIT. XD

I think this is the last of the Karaoke.

Disclaimer: I do not own annnnny rights to these characters. At All, if I did that would be lovely because Teen Titans Season Six would be on and Starfire and Robin would be married like they almost did in the comics.

THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH AND NON-SLASH PAIRINGS. REDROBIN AND SPAQUA BEING TWO OF THEM. There will also be Karras from New Earth.

If you guys want, you can also listen to them while reading. I do that a lot when I read songfics.

Enjoy! :D

-Wally-

I ran to the stage screaming "My Turn!"

I could of sworn I heard Jinx laughing, she was probably thinking that I am gonna suck at singing.

Ha! Jokes on you! I took singing classes with Roy for this!

I'm a fast learner, I can't be that bad at it. And I knew what song to sing.

Grinning evilly at my girlfriend, when to the front of the stage.

" _Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)_"

Haha, Her pink eyes widened in surprise, oh did I forget to mention, I'm an awesome singer?

 __" _This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces  
Stylin', wilin  
Livin' in up in the city  
Got chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_"

The one who weren't dancing, were rolling their eyes, Wally mused, /I must sound narcissistic./

 __" _I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Call the po-lice and the fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man_" many laughed and He continued on, adding a dance move here and there, " _I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
And my band 'bout that money  
Break it down…_"

 __" _Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (Come on)_"

/Haha! and Aunt Iris said my dance classes were in vain/ Wally thought as he made a particularly provocative move.

 __" _Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

 _Don't believe me just watch_

 _Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_"

" _Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!_"

 __" _Stop  
Wait a minute  
Fill my cup put some liquor in it_" he made a shocked face, hand over mouth, " _Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio, Get the stretch!  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy_" Grinning, Wally skipped around the stage.

 __" _I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Call the po-lice and the fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn) {hot damn}  
Bitch, say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
And my band 'bout that money  
Break it down…_"

-League-

Barry didn't know what to do. Laugh at his nephew or feel shame and exasperation at the boy's actions.

" _Before we leave  
Let me tell y'all a little something  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up, uh  
I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_"

" _Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it," _the redhead rolled and unfolded his index finger at the teen girls.," _If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me  
Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)_"

Pivoting, Wally flanked the stage, winking at the crowd, many girls fainted while the young speedster sang the last bit.

 __" _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up  
Aaaaaaow_"

-Titans Tower-

The girls cheered and the boys simply smirked at the redhead, knowing that none of the girls would have him and most likely need some comforting.

Jinx waited by the stage, "Well, wel, well, What a surprise." She stated teasingly at the now suddenly shy boy.

Wally only blushed more and let himself be dragged by her, over to the couch.

"You sang lovely by the way." She wiped the smirk off her face and smiled gently at the human strawberry.

Wally cleared his throat and shrugged it off, "Yeah. You know. It's no biggie." He tried to be as nonchalant as possible but the endless giggles made him break and he smiled charmingly at her.

-Flash-

"Soooo... that's why…. he wanted singing classes." Barry realized, watching his nephew struggle with the girl's endless teasing.

Soon a young woman walked forward, "I've changed my mind!" She said sheepishly at the friends gathered around the steel platform.

A cyborg made his way to her, "And she's dragged me into it...Thanks Bee." He spoke, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

Bee punched him, scowling,"Oh shut, it Sparky! Just turning the music BB."

" _Am I throwing you off?_ " She teased him, holding the mic.

" _Nope._ " Cyborg drawled out.

" _Didn't think so."_ Bee smirked at Sparky

The beat went on and the Cyborg began to sing at the girl, who instead crossed her arms and was walking away from him, breaking into a small dance.

" _How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't have to play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke." _he followed her, stance dominating but she paid no mind and smiled sultrily at him.

" _You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night." _she answered.

 _"You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it."_ bring up a hand, body language slightly irritated but otherwise the smirk on her face was fierce.

-Cyborg-

" _All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand." _He raised a brow and gave a crooked smile at Karen.

" _I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent."_

 _"You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute." _She nodded her head and walked sashayed to the side of the stage,

" _Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want."_

 _"Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?"_

 _"Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need."_

 _"Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?"_

As they danced circles around each other, other couples danced in tune with the music, a dance that would surely anger their parents.

Dancing for a good majority of the song, Bumblebee and Cyborg chorused.

" _Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want."_

 _"Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait."_

 _"Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need."_

 _"Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more."_

Bumblebee and Cyborg walked of to the refreshments while Beast Boy announced the next Victu-Singer.

-Roy

Roy glared at Wally, the other read head was snickering with that pink girlfriend of his. If he was any other guy he would have disemboweled the fiend in an instant but Roy's little prince of the sea didn't like bloodshed, so that wasn't an option.

Grumbling under his breath, he waited for the song Wally picked go on. Hell, it was probably some hideously upbeat song. Roy's face twisted in disgust. How can someone be so cheerful?!

As the tune went on, Roy felt his eyes widen in horror, how... How could Wally have known?!

Looking for the speedster, he found that the fiend was gone.

Forcing himself not to panic, he shakingly sang the first verse," _Put your head on my shoulder"_ he saw Bee and Garth's eyes widen in shock.

" _Hold me in your arms, baby",_ turning his burning gaze to Garth, he smirked in satisfaction when he saw the bright blush on the pale skin." _Squeeze me oh so tight  
Show me that you love me too" _

_"Put your lips next to mine, dear,"_ At that part, many girls swooned unintentionally like they had when Wally sang," _Won't you kiss me once, baby  
Just a kiss goodnight, maybe  
You and I will fall in love  
(You and I will fall in love)" _Bumble bee and a few other squealed at that, Garth was brought into a crowd of fangirls.

 _"People say that love's a game  
A game you just can't win", _He shook his head and brought a hand up in question," _If there's a way  
I'll find it someday  
And then this fool with rush in"_

 _"Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear  
Tell me, tell me that you love me too  
(Tell me that you love me too)" _Roy was so gonna kill his friend.

 _"Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear, baby  
Put your head on my shoulder" _Stretching out his arm toward Garth, he finished his performance.

Garth smiled beautifully at him, and Roy decided to let this slide, only because of Garth and as he made his way to the former Prince, he felt elated at the reaction the prince was giving him.

Garth was much calmer but flushed in the face. His lovely purple eyes were glistening under the moonlight, his black hair was being twirled nervously between his model worthy fingers.

Roy gathered the boy into his arms, ignoring the cheers from their friends and stuttering from his boyfriend, brought his callused hand under Garth's jawline.

His face darkened slightly, next time Wally pulls a stunt like that again, he'll wish Roy still lived at Queen's house.

Gaining a look from the atlantean, Roy grinned mischievously at him and before he could be questioned by the other boy, he claimed those rosy lips once more, like he had done throughout the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own annnnny rights to these characters. At All, if I did that would be lovely because Teen Titans Season Six would be on and Starfire and Robin would be married like they almost did in the comics.

THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH AND NON-SLASH PAIRINGS. REDROBIN AND SPAQUA BEING TWO OF THEM. There will also be Karras from New Earth.

Oh! Almost forgot! Bruce and Clark are in this. And since the original chapter was long. Ill be uploading parts of it at a time like I've done with chapter 5. Which is why this says Chapter six. And the songs didn't have a 'Chapter' thing in the front.

Enjoy! :D

Chapter 6: Final Present

Barry had thought hard about the idea, he really did.

And he was going to go through with it.

You know why?

Of course not.

Barry was good at keeping quiet when he wanted to.

Unfortunately, he needed Superman's help to succeed.

Barry stood up from his seat, past a shocked Green Arrow, and speeding over to big blue, he exclaimed, "Hey Clark! I need a favor to ask you!"

"What is it Barry?" Clark eyed him warily, it surely wouldn't be something his Ma would approve of if the expression on the blond man's face was anything to go by.

His eyes were gleaming mischievously, it would be a good thing to say 'no' to.

A smart thing.

"I need you to ….." He whispered but ended up just mouthing the words.

Clarke eyes widened in shock. He wanted him to what?!

If Bruce was asked to do that to him. He'd say no in a heartbeat.

"What." He deadpanned.

Barry gave him an annoyed expression.

Clark sighed dejectedly, "Okay. I'll...do it."

But Clark was not Bruce. And Bruce was not ever going to willingly listen to the speedster like Clark just did.

"Perfect!" The blonde man smirked, letting out an evil laugh behind his red gloved hands.

-Oliver-

Oliver was… by no means a … No no... Noooooo… But even he had his limits about PDA and catching sight of his former sidekick..

Well, to be honest...he was almost...

Afraid to admit that he wasn't in the least bit surprised in the turn of events.

However, He was now worried for the young adult's life since that was the former Aqualad that he is? Was currently kiss… _exchanging body fluids_.

Aquaman was a little scary sometimes.

Shaking his head, he stood up to flee the room but froze at the doorway when he heard Aquaman mumbling to himself.

"Hmm." The Fierce King hummed, scratching his golden beard.

"A land boy, huh?" He said uncertainly, glancing at the screen before finally shrugging it off.

"Well, if that boy is the one, then so be it." He bowed his head in approval before clasping his hand on the escaping blonde male's shoulder.

"Come, Oliver. We should contact the wedding planner immediately!" He roared triumphantly, fist in the air.

"Our boys are getting married!" His kingly voice thundered through the halls of the space station.

Oliver didn't know if he should cry or laugh, the situation was so insane, but nonetheless he nodded along as Aquaman pulled him away from the Monitor Womb.

-Bruce-

As soon as that unknown redhead was onstage, Bruce had left the Watchtower to brood in his dank cave.

Arriving through to the dimly lit cave, the bats bristled and shrieked at his sudden appearance.

Making his way to the Bat computer, he hacked the Monitor Womb and began to play the tape backwards to the unknown redhead.

Using his face recognition, he looked for a match for the boy and quickly found more than one article stating the obvious.

 **-INTERNATIONAL CRIMINAL-**

Was the headlines that covered the boy's stories, said criminal was charged many times for Robbery. Arsenal, and a few possession of illegal weaponry.

Reading the articles, Bruce discovered that the boy was a high school dropout and was indeed in various wanted lists but since he was under the protection of the Teen Titans, he was crossed out.

After publicly apologizing, this Red X was sentenced to work with the Titans for the rest of his time until the Titans deemed him 'safe' to society.

Not much is said about his real name, however his medical records from high school suggest that Red X is only the 'translation' of his real name.

Xerxes Rouge was a delinquent, failing classes since the death of his parents at 14. Having extracurricular activities, mainly martial arts, since he was 10 years old before shortly dropping out of high school at age 16 and working at a dojo in Jump City under a fake ID.

Bruce narrowed his dark grey-blue eyes, the international thief had just turned 19, and was allegedly living with the Titans.

Clicking on a few images, it showed Xerxes and a 'friend' walking to the mall.

Sipping his black coffee, he heard Superman come in through the Zeta-Beam.

"What do you want, Clark." He swiveled around to glare through his cowl at the nervous man.

Clark briefly fumbled with his hands, his bright blue eyes glanced at the squeaking bats before facing their keeper.

"Umm." He continued to fiddle, "I'm sorry!" He screamed before a red streak came running and Bruce found himself in a net with his utility belt taken away.

The Flash stopped in front of Bruce, holding up the yellow belt.

Superman promptly fainted due to his super nerves.

Bruce glared at Barry before glancing at Clark with disguised worry, "What are you doing Flash." He demanded, working the net to take it off.

Barry pointed to the ceiling with his pointer finger, "Well, Bruce…" He paused, not knowing what to say other than: 'I'd didn't expect to get this far!'

He scratched his exposed cheek, "Hehe. Um... I don't know?" He laughed nervously at the dark knight.

Batman flicked his wrist and a tiny blade peaked out from the tip of his gloves. Glaring at the forensic scientist, he began to cut the thick rope net.

Barry sighed, "Now, before you do anything you might regret! Hear me out." He said holding his hands up in surrender, taking notice that Batman had crouched down to the unconscious Clark.

Bruce knew that Clark wasn't unconscious, he knew his lover enough to know when he was actually knocked out. And this was not one of those moments. In fact, Batman also knew that Barry and Clark were up to something.

Bruce almost smiled in amusement when Clark twitched, and internally nodded. He decided to humor the poor alien. He will allow them to play their little game and when this was over, they would regret ever thinking of doing this again.

And to say he was surprised to feel an even heavier net fall on him, would be an overstatement.

He was the goddamn Batman, Dammit. He wasn't surprised.

And he wasn't angry, quite the opposite really.

He was **very** amused at their silly little 'mission'.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own annnnny rights to these characters. At All, if I did that would be lovely because Teen Titans Season Six would be on and Starfire and Robin would be married like they almost did in the comics.

THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH AND NON-SLASH PAIRINGS. REDROBIN AND SPAQUA BEING TWO OF THEM. There will also be Karras from New Earth.

There's a kiss in this! ;D

Enjoy! :D

-Meanwhile, in the Batca.. I mean Titans Tower-

Every single participant of the little show was dancing around with their partners. No one so far was lagging, simply because they were used to being up in the hours of the night. They had nightly patrols and crime never waited for the morning anyways.

Robin and Red were in the center of the room, dancing promiscuously like every other teenager in the room. Hips to hips, chest to chest. Arms around neck. Hands on posterior.

Speedy and Garth were unabashed, making out on the couch. Hair in complete disarray, the older teen covered the prince in kisses, whispered words and smirked at the panting mess.

Females fainted at the site before they took off to find a boy to smother. Teenage fangirls of the couple, swooned and cheered at the display.

The fortunate boys would silently thank the YAOI gods for the opportunity to snag a girl because of two guys making out. They may have been a little uncomfortable at the raw display but at least they'll get an award.

Bumblebee and Cyborg were dancing circles around each other. Occasionally, one of them would muster the courage and flirt with their prey. Once in awhile, they would blush or stutter and separate for another few minutes.

Beastboy and Raven were sitting with holding hands and talking telepathically. On the outside, you could see a lovestruck grin on Beast Boy and a ghost of a smile on Raven. Neither of them moving, other team members would either smile, or creep away, scared for their lives.

Terra and Lightning had disappeared for a while and judging by the lightning and flying rocks, they were being 'acquainted'.

Thunder had finally given up and Pantha was happily announcing to her fellow females of her conquest, who was literally tied with a rope and hung over her shoulder like St. Nick would on Christmas.

Wally and Jinx were giggling about silly things, laughing at new couples, who were one minute, shameless and the next, awkward and stuttering. _Cough cough_ Bumble Bee and Cyborg _Cough cough_.

It was around 1:30 and people were just barely feeling the effects of partying for too long. The copious amounts of sugar and high fat foods, the teens sugar rush was going down.

Sometime that night, a teen, for they were barely hero's at the moment, had gone out and caught a burglar. The burglar had stolen a few bottles of booze, and the nameless 'hero' had taken one of the bottles.

Sources say it was Red X but none of them cared. They were too tipsy to care who had supplied the party with the fermented liquid.

At the moment, they were either yelling love confessions at each others from across the room or mauling their love interests faces off.

Like two certain aliens hybrids.

Argent and Hotspot were on separate side of the juice bar screaming insults.

"AND YOU'RE SOOoOoo ANNOYING!" Argent slurred over the counter, not letting the fact that he was less than 4 feet away, affect her scream.

"I'M ANNOYING?! ARE KIDDING ME?!" Isaiah shouted back, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GIGGLES AT EVERY HUMAN BOY WHO THINKS YOUR HAIR IS COOL." He retorted, angry for suddenly insulting his personality.

Argent grew even more frustrated, the small amount of alcohol in her system added to her long time issue, "BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO BE JEALOUS!"

Hotspot blinked his white eyes as she covered her mouth, her glowing red eyes dimmed down and fear was present.

Powering down, he asked, "What?"

"Why?" He tried again, not understanding his best friend.

Argent shook her head, "Nothing! Forget about it! It's stupid!"

Isaiah glared,"Tell me!"

Argent glared back, ready to fight him for her right to keep her secret, "No!"

"Why!"

"No!"

"Argent!" He growled at her.

"It's silly!" She got up and tried to leave.

"Goddamnit! Tell me!" He grabbed her wrists and kept her in place.

"..." She mumbled, looking away.

"What?" He whispered, confused.

Argent sighed, "I have a crush on you."

At his silence, she continued hastily, "But it's just a phase! I'll get over it! I promise!" She told him, not ready to lose her best friend over something trivial.

"Stop."

Argent quieted down, anxious at his lack of anger and closed her eyes.

Feeling his hand under her chin, she clenched her eyes.

"Look at me." He gently demanded.

Opening her eyes, she was surprised at gentleness in his white eyes.

"Toni." He whispered again, this time his voice was nervous, "Can I kiss you?"

Argent gasped, " _Sure?Yeah okay...I meanThisisunexpectedbutIfyoureallywann-._ "

Isaiah rolled his eyes at her stuttering, wasn't she just yelling at him, shaking his head, he claimed her lips.

-Kole-

Kole giggled at her alien friends, "Come on Joey. We should go congratulate them!"

Joey nodded, letting her drag him to the two hybrids, her hair bounced slightly with every step to the juice bar.

Joey sighed silently, holding onto her hand tightly.

In reaction to his gesture, she turned and smiled widely at him, "You know what? We can do that later!" She beamed at him.

"We can dance right now! I'm sure they won't mind!" Changing direction, she headed to the dance floor and twirled with the mute boy.

Laughing at his cute twitch, she kissed his flushed cheek and cried out in surprise as he suddenly faced planted.

"Joey!" Kole gasped out covering her face in embarrassment at what she had done.

/Poor Little Joey/ thought the older teens, shaking their heads in amusement before Bushido helped the young girl move the collapsed boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own annnnny rights to these characters. At All, if I did that would be lovely because Teen Titans Season Six would be on and Starfire and Robin would be married like they almost did in the comics.

THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH AND NON-SLASH PAIRINGS. REDROBIN AND SPAQUA BEING TWO OF THEM. There will also be Karras from New Earth.

ALRIGHT PEOPLE, THIS IS THE LAST OF CHAPTER 6.

Thank you for reading my fic. It was a fun ride but alas I will be taking a break from writing. I'm gonna finish another semester of college and I need a break from all of this stress. I just finished summer and I know I need to relax before I collapse from exhaustion XD.

Enjoy! :D

-Stafire-

The red haired alien purred in content, "Karras."

His hand stilled from running through her red locks, "Yes, My love?"

Kori rolled her head to meet his eyes, "May we do the dancing?" She asked, hope shining through her green orbs.

Karras stared into her eyes, pretending to think about the request and as he was doing so, she made her eyes brighter.

"Yes. Okay. Come my love, let us dance." He said, grabbing her wrists and levitating toward the ceiling.

"Joyous!" She squealed, intertwining their hands, she kissed him softly, swaying her body to the beat.

-Richard-

Richard and Red had stopped dancing and were on their way to the refreshments for the fourth time that evening.

"Wow….Chuckles," Red wheezed, "I didn't know you were a dancer."

Richard smiled proudly, "My mother was a dancer before she met my dad. He was the only one able to keep up with her, when they would dance."

Red's interest peaked, his little boyfriend never spoke about his parents. Hell, Batman was too taboo of a subject and he was still alive!

"My dad was a acrobat all his life," Richard continued after drinking some water.

"She was visiting the circus with a few friends that day, when she saw him." Robin glanced at Red and almost laughed at the curious glint in his grey eyes.

"Then what." X asked him, looking down at him.

Robin grinning behind his glass, and continued telling the story of how his parents fell for each other in, ironically, spring, three years before his birth.

-Terra-

Her Blonde hair was wet and her dress was molded against her back, she had been dancing in the rain before it stopped a half hour ago.

She shook her head and water droplets flew off her, but she didn't mind. She loved the rain, especially during storms when the lightning would strike.

Only her shoes remained dry from their position next to the door leading to the roof.

Peering up into the dark abyss, she admired the stars that she could managed to see.

Grinning at the sky, she waited for Lightning to come to the roof like they did hours ago.

They had gone back inside when the rain started but Terra had the urge to dance in the rain like she had done before becoming a titan.

-Thunder-

He gulped as his eyes followed a droplet of water drip down her throat.

It was sprinkling but she was out long enough to have her entire outfit drenched in water.

Finding his voice, "t.t..Terr-ra.." He cursed himself for stuttering.

Terra jumped at his voice and turned, "Oh. Hey, Lightning. I didn't hear you come out." She said, strands of hair sticking to her face.

"Ummm. Yeah. Uh.. I was looking for you…" He avoided looking below her shoulders.

He knew she liked him but he didn't want to disrespect her so quickly...

Terra rolled her eyes at her crush and walked to him.

"Lightning, chill dude.. I'm not gonna bite. That's Beast Boy's job." She joked, watching as he blushed.

Shaking her head at his shyness, she grinned at him in amusement.

Suddenly, she had an idea and it sound a bit mean but she really wanted to see him squirm now.

Flipping her wet hair over her shoulder, she exposed her moist neck and grasped his arms.

".. But...If you want we can do _other_ things..." She whispered hotly into his ear, clenching her fingertips into one arm and dragged it down slowly as the other hand went to his upper back.

Lighting spluttered at her advances, and dared a glance only to spasm at her half lid eyes, and at her exposed skin.

His heart beat faster at her coy smile and swore that he was having a heart attack at the sight of her tongue sweeping out of her pink lips.

But..He blinked and the image was gone, Infact she was a above him with a concerned expression and he was lying on his back.

Terra sighed in relief when his eyes opened, "Are you okay? You kind of passed out on me."

Lightning blinked once more, "..." Confused that she was so worried and that he did not know that he fell.

At his lack of speaking, she raised his head to check if he had a lump and sure enough, he did. It was small and would probably be gone by tomorrow but she was worried about his strange behavior.

Especially since she was the one who made him spasm like a fish out of water.

-Wally-

Jinx and Wally yawned, finally out of strength and fought their sleep long enough to say goodnight to the team.

"Come on, Wally." Jinx said, drooping slightly in Kid Flash's arms.

Wally only shook his head, smiling down at his girlfriend, he headed out the doors to a guest room Raven had set up earlier.

Nodding at Robin and Red, he went to the closets room since he could feel his legs giving out.

-Garth-

Garth laughed when Roy tickled him, "Roy! Stop we have to go to bed now."

Roy pouted against his neck, nuzzling it,"No." He muttered, holding the purple eyed boy closer, laying kisses on the regal neck.

Garth laid his head on the couch, sighed and asked the other boy, "So? What. We're going to sleep on the couch now?" Crossing his arms, he scowled up at the redhead.

Roy lifted his head, sleepy green eyes looked at Garth and the atlantean would have gushed at the cuteness.

Blushing red, Garth looked away and hmphed, only to yelp in surprise when the 'sleepy' archer threw him over his shoulder.

"ROY!"

-Batman-

Bruce knew where he was being dragged.

Superman and Flash were not being quiet about it, "So, Supey! What going on between you and Bats over here." He asked, teasing the stronger man.

Superman dropped the jet out of the the sky in shock, "Wha-What are you talking about."

Flash gave him the classic, 'Don't play dumb.' face and Superman almost gave in but shook his head last minute and didn't answer the blonde scientist.

"Aww. Come on," he whined, "Don't tell me, You guys aren't a 'thing'!"

"I'll owe Diana $50!" He cried out, regretting making a bet on two of his co-workers with his other _three_ co-workers.

He was so sure that they were a couple. What other reason would Superman be the only person not scared of the Batman?! And why would Batman allow the other be so close.

"What?!" This time the jet almost hit a flock of birds, "Flash!" Clark yelled in outrage, steering the jet again, causing Barry and Bruce to swerve and collide with the jets interior.

"Haha. I made a bet with Diana, Shayera and Dinah." He said sheepishly, scratching his head.

Superman sighed, "Well..yes. We are a 'thing', but you shouldn't bet on your friends lifestyle choices. With other friends." He scolded Barry.

However, Barry wasn't listening and was calling Dinah.

"Ha! You guys owe me money! They are a thing!" He celebrated through the phone, laughing when Dinah told the other women and they all simultaneously grumbled.

In his corner, Batman sighed, leave it to Barry to ruin the workplace with silly bets.

Honestly, are they adults working in a SpecIal Watchtower or 16 year olds working at a blockbuster across the movie theater?

-Killowat, Herald, Bushido, and Tramm-

Killowat and the others had already left to their temporary rooms to rest.

Bushido was snoring away, next door Tramm was waving his arms around in his sleep.

Herald left via dimension, and had dropped Wildebeest off to his side of the world.

Argent and Kole were sharing a room, each in their own bed. Kole in rainbow pajamas while Argent was in her black nightgown.

Terra had bid the brothers goodnight, and was next door to the younger girls, sprawled on her bed.

The brothers were off in their home in the sky, promising to visit in the morning.

Pantha was it the room across from Terra and was asleep, waiting for Thunder to return the next morning.

Raven was cleaning up a bit and had kissed a sleeping Beast Boy goodnight before returning to her own room.

Robin and Red were asleep in their bedroom, spooning with a smile, or smirk in the thief's case, on their face.

Starfire and Karras were floating to the ceiling, a reaction to their most likely happy dreams.

-Richard-

Richard woke up, feeling a presence he hadn't felt in years, it was taking up the whole side of the room. Sitting up, he looked to the right side of his room and greeted the man.

"Bruce."

"Dick."

Batman came forward, pulling down his cowl, behind him Flash, most like placing bets over the phone, and Superman stood.

Dick pulled away from Red, standing in front of Bruce in his wrinkled dark blue plaid pjs.

Bruce pulled out a box from his utility belt, ignoring Barry's surprised gasp squawk.

"La multi ani."

Dick opened the box and gaped in shock, it was his parent's wedding rings.

"Where did you get these? I tried to look for these… But they were gone…" He said looking up at Bruce.

"Haly was in Paris last month, ran into him. Your parent's things were collected for evidence till you turn eighteen but Haly managed to save these. I thought you might want them." He grunted, obviously not liking to be so forward with presents.

Dick gave him a watery smile, "Thank you." And hugged the tall man, clenching the leathery material of the batsuits cape.

Bruce smiled, returning the hugs but scowled at Clark and Barry's quiet cheers.

-Few hours later-

As Bruce was flying the Batwing back to Gotham City, Flash finally decided to get some answers.

"Hey Bruce, when did you get back your belt...if Clark had it on?" He asked curiously.

Bruce smirked, not answering the younger man while Clark blushed red and grumbled about sneaky bats, Barry looked at them, bewildered before his eyes widened and he finally got it.

"Oh my…Oh my god!" He screamed, his cheeks flushed a rosy color before pointing a finger at the scandalous Clark Kent.

"WTF Clark!?" he choked out, "Traitor!"

-END-


End file.
